Sister's Honor
by Shockzone
Summary: After the released of Kate's video, Her twin sister escapes an asylum to avenge her honor along side with her two cellmates. The three girls sneaks into town hunts down each member of the Vortex Club one by one. Contains strong language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Escape and Revenge

Arcadia Bay Asylum

Three 18-year-old girls was watching a viral video posted by the elite members of the Vortex Club. One of the girls Sally March, was disgusted by this video. Her urge for revenge was flowing through the roof. Her cellmates Psych and Chantey was feeling the same way, of all the people they known, Kate and her father always visited all three of them once a week. They always felt that Kate was like another sister to them and was willing to aid Sally. While her father always prayed for them, he wish he had the power to release her from the asylum.

"What the hell did I just watch!?" Sally March had just watch her twin's sister notorious viral Vortex Club Party video. "That is not like Kate at all, by watching this so many times, somebody drugged her, what you think Chantey?" Sally asked her cellmate.

"It looks like it to me, by the looks on your face you are planning some major revenge." Chantey responded.

"Oh yeah, if we are going to pull this off, we may need a third." Sally suggested.

"How about Psych?" Chantey suggested.

"I'm in, I just hate seeing your sweet twin like this, she is way too pure to end up like this." Psych.

"Holy shit guys, Sally you might read this latest article. Chantey handed her the newspaper.

"Local school girl Max Caulfield save Kate March from jumping off a rooftop. Caulfield, Kate had spoken highly of her." Sally said as she crumbles the newspaper.

"How are we going to this?" Psych asked.

"We have to get to the escape hatch, it isn't going to be easy since the new orderly started working here." Sally planned.

"Let's start a riot during lunch, Big Mandy and Mad Eye Flaca are always looking for some type action, we could use that our advantage." Psych suggested.

"That's a good idea, we need to know all the elite members of the Vortex Club first." Chantey suggested.

"Kate mentioned a few Nathan Prescott, Victoria Chase, Taylor Christenson, Courtney Wagner, Hayden Jones, Dana Ward, Juliet Watson, Zachary Riggins, and Logan Robertson." Sally said as she is pacing back and forth.

"So, we know who our targets are, where do we get our tools?" Psych as asked.

"Our old hang out, it has everything we need, if we play our cards right, we could hunt down Mr. Prescott himself and the rest of his family, we could be doing this town a favor, they are the most hated family of the entire town. Chantey said.

"That's perfect, we all know what we need to do tomorrow, let's get a good night sleep. Sally said as she goes to sleep.

The next afternoon

Sally, Psych, and Chantey grabs their lunch and sets their plan into motion. Chantey throw some jello at Big Mandy, Big Mandy gets up in a rage, the three girls points towards Mad eye Flaca. Big Mandy goes towards Mad Eye Flaca and pours milks all over her head. Mad Eye Flaca gets ups and pushes her into another patient. The two takes the opportunity to start fighting each other, the whole cafeteria starts to fight, causing a huge riot. It wasn't too long until the orderlies come in to bring things back in order. Sally, Psych and Chantey makes their way towards their secret escape hatch. Once they were free, they head towards their hideout where gathered their needed equipment.

"Ok guys that went really well than expected, now we just hang here for a while before we head towards the town." Sally said as she looks around for their equipment.

"Great idea, that fight was really insane." Chantey said with excitement.

"The fight we been waiting for a long time." Psych said as she stretches her arms.

"Ok guys rest up, we have machetes, black jumpsuits, and Jason Voorhees mask, one for each of us, we will strike at night, one by one, and dump the bodies down off the waterfall." Sally said as she handed them their equipment.

"Great idea, but we should take them here alive before killing them and chop their bodies." Psych suggested.

"That's even better." Chantey said as she puts on her black jumpsuit.

"Ok guys once we start this there no going back, and my dear sister's honor shall be restored." Sally and the others raises their machetes.

"Let's head out guys." Chantey said as she hot wires their car.

Later that night

Football player of the Bigfoots Logan Robertson was coming from the field after a late-night practice. He notices that a black Mercedes was following him. He starts pacing a little bit to get away from his pursuers. The three escapees hop out the Mercedes and attacks him, one of them punches his nose, another breaks his ribs and the third breaks his legs. All three drags him to the car and heads back to the hideout and ties him up. Logan wakes up with memory of what happened, he sees three girls with machetes in their hands and one them resembling Kate, the only difference, she was a brunette and was really mean and scary.

"Kate what are you doing, where are we?" Logan asked as Sally punches him in the nose.

"Close enough, I am Sally, Kates twin sister and these are my best buddies, Psych and Chantey, it doesn't matter who we are, because you're not going to live long enough to remember." Sally said as Psych stabs him.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK!? Logan yells as he spits out blood.

"This for my sweet sister, who you and the rest of the members, ruined the reputation of the sweetest angel, girls show him you made of." Sally commanded her buddies in to killing Logan. One stabs him in the guts, and another bash his brains outs. "Ok guys time to chop his body and dump it." Sally said as she and the other two dumps the body and throws off the waterfall.

"Wow that was intense, we should stake out the other first, find their favorite hangouts, classes everything, but first I need to visit Kate." Sally said as they all nod in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Poolside Massacre

Blackwell Academy

The next morning all the students, staff and faculty gathered to mourn their missing quarterback Logan Robertson. Zachary of all people was really devastated by this. Juliet, Victoria, Hayden and many more with the exception of Nathan Prescott, was lighting candles on the football field where he was last seen. Max Caulfield arrives, and has a short brief conversation with the school head of security Dave Madsen. While Sally, Psych, and Chantey blends in with the crowd seeking their next target.

"David any idea what is going on here?" Max asked.

"Haven't you heard, Logan went missing last night, some think he might dead, the guys need me to come to the station after school." David informed.

"Ok, but what for?" Max asked.

"Just a small lead of his kidnappers, I cant give out to much detail at the moment, but something strange is going on here Max, and we are going to get the bottom of this." David responded.

"Oh please, what can Max Whorefield going do, beside sticking her nose..." Nathan said as Max decked him in the face.

"This coming from the pussy, who cries to his daddy, just because he can't take an ass whooping like a real man." Max said as she cracks her knuckles.

"Ok that's enough you two, and Nathan you always pick the wrong time to mess with somebody, after someone from your own clique goes missing." David said as he struggles to keep Max and Nathan from killing each other.

"I want payback, this nosy whore got me suspended." Nathan said as he tries to get back at Max.

"At least I can fight my own battles fucker, when the last time you even threw a punch without running to your punk ass dad." Max as she stood her ground.

"Enough Max now get to class, as for you Mr. Prescott its time for you leave the school ground." David said Max and Nathan went their separate ways.

As Max enters the school, she heads towards her lockers to get her books. A few moments later she is approached by Taylor and Courtney, to give their condolences to Kate, hoping that she feels better, and apologizes for how they treated her. Max accepts their apology, and heads on to class. After she enters her photography class, she see Alyssa Anderson starring outside of the window.

"Hey Alyssa how you doing?" Max asked as she sets her bookbag on her desk.

"I dont Max, I think i might losing my mind." Alyssa responded.

"Like how exactly?" Max sounding really curious.

"Well this morning, in the crowd, there was a girl who looked exactly like Kate, but I wasn't sure." Alyssa said as she takes her seat.

"You haven't been sleeping well lately, you're probably just seeing things."Max asked.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?" Alyssa asked as she takes a closer look at her hand.

"I punched Nathan in the nose, it seems that he doesnt care about any member of his own clique."Max informed Alyssa.

"OH MY GOD MAX THERE YOU ARE YOU HAVE TO COME QUICK!" Stella said as she grabs Max Alyssa and Max by their arms.

"Whats going on?" Alyssa asked.

"I'll show you when we get to the pool." Stella said.

As the three girls makes their way to the pool, they push themselves through the crowd to find Juliet's and Zachary's body the pool side.

"Whoa what happened in here?" Max asked.

"Three psychopaths wielding machetes not long ago killed these two kids." David informed Max.

"Unfortunately this is an unfortunate turn of events, all classes are cancelled until further notice, so please head back our dorms in an orderly matter." Principal Wells instructed the students.

"I'm going to see Kate, you want to tag along Alyssa?" Max asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Alyssa responded.

"Chloe should be on her way, we'll meet her at the parking lot." Max said.

Fifteen minutes earlier

After the bell rings for class, Zachary was found by the pool, staring down at his football. Juliet comes in to see how he was doing. It looked like he wasn't in the mood for a conversation, she sit besides him anyways.

"Juliet, do you think someone is trying to kill us?" Zachary asked.

"No, why would you ask that?" Juliet responded as she carcasses Zachary's hair.

" I dont know, even since Kate's video has released, there has been a few phenomenon, like the three escapee from the asylum." Zachary said as he sounded concern.

"Who is going kill us over a video, that we had nothing to do with?" Juliet asked.

"That would be us." Sally responded as she slowly approached the couple.

"Who the are fuck are guys? Zachary rises keeping Juliet behind.

"Were you the one that killed Logan last night? Juliet asked.

"Guilty as charged, come on out guys, we have some fresh prey." Sally commanded.

"Well well what do we have here, another footballer and his honey." Chantey said as she take out her machete.

"Juliet split up." Zachary said as he and Juliet goes different ways.

As Juliet makes her way out, she gets tackled down by Psych, Zachary comes to her aid, but gets stopped by Sally and Chantey. Psych and Juliet throw punches back and fourth and ends up in the water. Juliet struggles to get out of the pool, Psych chokes her from behind and begins stabbing her while under water. The pool starts to turn red, Pysch emerges from the pool, leaving behind Juliet's lifeless body.

Zachary was having a hard time of his own, he was kicked around by Sally and Chantey, with no possible way to defend himself. He was badly bruised, but he managed to grab Chantey by her leg and slam her. Before he could counterattack, Sally deliver a fatal roundhouse to his face, the football player lies on his back, while one of his attackers stands over him with her foot on chest, revealing her face before she lands the final blow.

"Kate, why the fuck are you doing this, i thought you were a child of god."Zachary said as he continue to spit out blood.

"Sorry big boy, I'm not Kate, I'm Sally March, Kate's twin sister out to avenge her honor, now if you excuse me i have bigger fish to fry." Sally said as she slit Zachary's throat, dragging his body into the pool.

"Hello is anybody in here?" Taylor comes in the pool and two see lifeless bodies floating in the pool."Who the fuck are you guys, and what did you?" Taylor said in a terrifying tone.

"It doesnt matter, you, your bestie Courtney, and all the other Vortex members are on our list, we'll see you around soon sweet tits." Psych said as she the other two makes their escape.

"Oh my god, what happened in here?" Courtney asked.

"Three psychopaths weilding machetes murdered Juliet and Zachary, they're probably the same psychopaths that murdered Logan, anyone in the Vortex Club could be next." Taylor explained to Courtney as the two girls started to feel teary eyed.

"Hey you two, what in god's name happened in here?" David asked.

"Three psychopaths just ran out of here, they killed Zachary and Juliet, and most likely Logan, any other member of the Vortex Club are on their list." Taylor explained the situation to David.

"Dont panic, you and Courtney head over to the station, tell them everything that you saw." David said as Taylor left with Courtney.

"Three psychopaths targeting Vortex Club members, that can't be good sign." David said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Mall Fight

Arcadia Bay Police Station

Taylor and Courtney were sitting in the interrogation room, waiting to tell the officers everything that they have witnessed at the school pool. With their hearts beating rapidly, neither of the girls didn't have the nerve to go through with this. But they haven't forgotten that their lives were in danger. They had no other choice but to suck it up and tell them everything.

"Ok Courtney are you ready for this? Taylor asked as she holds on to her friends hands.

"Yes." Courtney responded as one of the officers along side David walked in.

"Ok girls, I'm Officer Barry and of course you both know David Madsen, we have been informed that you two witnessed the killers in action." Officer Barry informed the girls.

"I wouldn't say that we seen them in action, what we saw was the killers was dumping the bodies into the pool." Courtney told the officer.

"To make matters worse, one of them looked like Kate Marsh." Taylor added.

"That's impossible Kate Marsh is still in the hospital." Officer Barry said as he wrote down.

"Believe it or not there is someone among the killers that looks just like her, except she was more of a brunette, and was totally insane." David added.

"Maybe we should pay Kate a visit, thank you for your help you two, at least we have a lead." Officer Barry said as he escorts Taylor and Courtney out of the prescient.

"So Courtney, lets back to the dorm, and watch a movie." Taylor suggested.

"Ok, I'm in the mood for an action movie." Courtney responded.

"What's the plan Madsen?" Officer Barry asked.

"I'm going to head over to the hospital, see what Kate knows about this look a like, I may have a hunch, if all of these murders are connected to her viral video, then every single member of the Vortex Club are in real danger." David as leaves the prescient.

After leaving the prescient, David drives down to the hospital. As he arrives at the hospital, he heads towards Kates floor. After entering Kate's room, he encounters Max, Alyssa, Chloe, her family and a few orderlies. As he could by Kate's reaction, she was really scared and devastated for the events that has unfolded for the past couple of days.

"David, I didn't expect to see you here, but you're just in time." Max said.

" In time for what, and why are there orderlies in here?" David asked.

"Mr. Madsen, its a pleasure to meet you, I am Mr. Marsh Kate's father, these men are from the asylum." Mr. Marsh informed.

"So Mr. March, we are here to informed to tell you that Sally has escaped, along with two other inmates." Orderly No 1 said.

"It cant be true, it just cant." Kate was sounding real terrified.

"So I have another sister." Lynn the youngest March sister asked.

"Yes, you do and she is extremely dangerous." Mrs. March responded.

"No she is not, she never was, you treated her as if she was, what happened wasn't her fault, and you know it, Mary." Mr. Marsh defends her daughter.

"Look guys, the thing is I have a twin she wasn't always evil, I think it came from spending all these years at that asylum, isn't that right mother?" Kate asked her mother.

"Max, Alyssa I glad you make it to see Kate, thank you Max for saving our sister." Lynn and Catherine runs towards Max, giving her a thank you hug.

"No problem guys." Max said as she almost shed a tear.

"Oh Kate, we had no idea." Alyssa said.

"I didn't think she would go through all this trouble, why would she do this?" Catherine asked.

"I think I may have a hunch, it has to something with that video, she targeting elites members of the Vortex Club, First Logan, now Juliet and Zachary, this getting out of hand." David informed everybody.

"Our poor daughter become a killer ,she had a chance for release, come to find out you had the all the power Mary, and you allowed her to rot in there, you turned your back on not one, but two of our daughters, I had never consider them heretics, the real one is you, but we will discuss more of this later, come girls its time to go home now." Mr. March escorts his family out of the hospital.

"As for the other two inmates, Madison Bell a.k.a Chantey, don't let her size fool you, she could move a lot faster when you least expected, Maria Garcia a.k.a Psych, this one uses her sneaky tactics to her advantage, you have to keep your eyes peeled when apprehending this one, with all three working together, the Vortex Club are not the only ones in trouble, but the whole town." The orderlies warns them.

"How do we find them?" David asked

"When we were kids, there was in an old mill where we used to play hide and seek, you could try there." Kate informed.

"Please, be very careful, with their combined strengths, these girls are unstoppable." The orderly informed David.

"Thank you I will." David responded.

"Max are you bumping at my place tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Of course." Max responded.

"I am going back to campus, see you later Max, Kate, everybody." Alyssa as she heads out of the hospital.

The Mall

Taylor and Courtney was at the mall, looking around for a movie, with so many selection, it was hard for them to chose. Instead they both decided to do a little shopping. With Sally, Chantey, and Psych stalking them, it was a matter of time when it was their turn. Unfortunately the three escape came to the mall unarmed, so they will have to improvise. Taylor and Courtney shopped at their favorite clothing store for the best sale they had, despite that they didn't buy much, they ran into Nathan, who didn't say a word to neither of the girls. Sally and Psych made up a plan, while Chantey scouted for the nearest exit, Taylor and Courtney makes their way to the bathroom while ,Sally and Psych follows them.

"Ok Courtney, so we couldn't a find movie, but we did get some cute clothes." Taylor said.

"We sure did." Courtney responded as she heard a creek in one of the stalls. "Hello is anyone there?" Courtney asked as she grabs on Taylor's arm.

"Actually, there is, Psych locked the doors." Sally commanded as she walks towards Taylor and Courtney.

"What are you bitches doing here?" Courtney screamed.

"To finish what we started." Psych responded as lands a knee to Courtney's gut.

"COURTNEY!" Taylor screamed as she running towards her friend.

"Not so fast hot tits." Sally said as she grabs Taylor by her shoulders. "You are not going nowhere." Sally pin Taylor down and head butts her.

"That hurts you fucking whore." Taylor head butts back. "You want to bring it." Taylor charges at Sally landing some major blows.

"This is fun, I have to handed to you, you got a lot of guts charging me like that." Sally said as she kicks Taylor.

After feeling the impact of Sally's kick, Taylor crashes into a wall, feeling a dizzy. Courtney on the other hand, lands a few blows of her own. Despite taking a lot from Psych, the girls grab each other, and slams into the bathroom mirror. Glass shards was all over the place, Courtney and Psych grabs a piece for themselves, and stabs one another at the same time. Psych takes a stab in the shoulder, Courtney takes a stab in the heart causing her death. Taylor started to rampant on Sally, she grabs a glass shard and slashes Sally in her face. Sally ends up with a bloody scar on the left side of her face, she grabs a glass shard of her own, tackles Taylor down and repeatedly stabs her in her chest until she bled out. Psych rushes to Sally, pulling her off Taylor dead body.

"Ok Sally, they're gone, lets head back to the hideout, but first we need to ditch these clothes." Psych suggested.

"You're right, Chantey should be there with that Prescott fucker, now whos left?" Sally as she changes clothes.

"Victoria Chase, Dana Ward, and Hayden Jones." Psych responded.

"Good, now we have the Prescott kid, we should stakeout the rest of the family, nab as many as we can, can you that on your own for a while?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I may need a few supplies." Psych responded.

"Grab whatever you need, we all came this far, there's now stopping." Sally sounded excited.

"Preach it sista." Psych said as the two psychopaths escapes through the bathroom window.

As the two girls exits out of the bathroom, a few mall shoppers enter the bathroom, and nothing but two dead girls and broken glass. One of the girls alert the mall security, he a calls for the ambulance and the police. David Madsen arrives at the scene, super struck that both Taylor and Courtney were the latest victims. To make matters worse he receives word that Nathan has gone missing. This whole massacre has from bad to worse, he has on other choice to take matter into his own hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Unexpected Discovery

Meanwhile at the hideout

Chantey had returned to the hideout with Nathan tied up and blindfolded. Until Sally and Psych returned, Chantey took her time dismantling Nathan's car so it couldn't be trace. Nathan was starting to get scared, he started to realize that releasing the video was a bad idea. Now five members of his precious club are gone and he was next. Chantey couldn't take any more of his whining, she punched him in his face.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Nathan asked as he spits blood.

"Learn to accept your fate like a real man, you pussy, soon enough, you're not going to be alone." Chantey said as she continues to dismantle Nathan's car.

"What are you doing to my car?" Nathan cried.

"When are those two coming back?" Chantey asked as Psych and Sally enter the hideout. "We were you two, I was about to sock this kid in the jaw." Chantey said.

"We had a few extra errands to run, what I'm about to give you is really important, this Victoria Chase's dorm room, tomorrow night, you will take care of Victoria Chase, while Psych wait for you outside of the school, and then with this knockout gas Psych created, the three of us will bring the remaining three member of the Prescott family and our big finale shall begin." Sally explained.

"What about the Ward and Jones kid?" Chantey asked.

"Well apparently neither of those two never appeared in the video, in fact they both left early, by the look of their eyes, they were telling the truth, so we spared them, and in return Dana handed us Victoria's dorm room." Psych responded.

"It turns out the Vortex Club aren't that close to one another, some of them actually hate each other." Sally said as she discover an underground bunker.

"What is that Sally?" Psych and Chantey followed Sally.

"Whatever this is, it has a key pad, bring Prescott down here." Sally commanded.

"Ok Prescott, what is the code?" Chantey asked as she threatens Nathan with a knife to his throat.

"Ok, ok the code is 523." Nathan cooperated.

"You heard that guys?" Chantey asked.

"Got it." Sally entered.

The three girls entered an underground bunker with equipment that was worth millions of dollars. They found cameras, drugs and a cabinets full of binders. Nathan was getting even more nervous, they discovered his family underground bunker. Psych opens one of the cabinets, and finds a binder labeled _"Kate",_ she opens the binder only to find disturbing photo of an unconscious Kate.

"Sally, you might want to see this." Psych informed the other two girls.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Sally threw the binder at Nathan.

"This is a bunker owned by my family, but I didn't do all this by myself, Mark Jefferson was behind all of these photos." Nathan informed the girls.

"Chantey, she has that look in her eyes." Psych said.

"Oh yes, its bloodbath time." Chantey said with excitement.

"Guys change of plans, gets your knives out." Sally said as Psych and Chantey ties Nathan back up.

"So you drugged my sister, bought her in this bunker, and took photos of her, while she was unconscious?" Sally said with an angry voice, she starts to stab Nathan, while Psych and Chantey follows her lead. "Guys change of plans, forget about Victoria Chase for now and we must find Mark Jefferson." Sally informed her comrades as unknown figure entered the bunker.

"Who the hell are you guys? Mark Jefferson asked.

"Well well well, Mark Jefferson, the sick fucker we was just talking about, we know all about the sick photos you were taking, all thanks to Nathan." Psych informed the art teacher.

"Look..." Chantey punches Jefferson and drags him to the spot where they just killed Nathan.

"Ok guys the plan is still on, kill Queen Bitch tonight, bring the remaining Prescotts here, and as for him, Psych would you do the honors?" Sally asked.

"With pleasure." Psych approaches Jefferson with her knife, and jams her knife from his chin to his head.

"Since we're going to the academy, what are going to do about their head of security?" Chantey asked.

"Easy these are the same drugs they used to knock us out with, the last time we escaped, we'll use that to knock him out, and grab his keys.' Sally said.

"Alright lets head out." Psych and the other two heads back into town leaving two bodies behind.

Price Residence

After the mall incident, David spent majority of the afternoon in the garage, researching the old mill that Kate mentioned at the hospital. It turns out that the old mill was once owned by Aaron Prescott. If calculations are correct, the three psychopaths has something in store for the Prescott family. David finally got the lead he needed, now the only thing left to do was figuring out who their next target is, and get to the Prescotts before they did. Chloe and Max walks in the garage to give David his dinner.

"Hey David, mom wanted us to give you this before your shift." Chloe said as she handed him his lunch.

"Thanks Chloe, I'm guessing Max is crashing here tonight?" David asked.

"Come on now, Max is always welcome here." Chloe responded.

"Not what I meant, but be sure that neither you two leave here." David commanded.

"We know, David, we have no plans anyways." Chloe responded.

"Ok, well I'm heading out now." David said as he walks towards his car.

Blackwell Academy

After David arrives at the school, he noticed a vehicle that he didn't recognized. He immediately investigates, as he approaches the vehicle he feels a sharp sting in his neck and passes out. Sally and Psych move his body out sight, while Chantey takes the keys to the girls dorm. Things took a turn when they spot Victoria by herself, she has been mourning for friends for hours. Two of the girls approached her slowly, Victoria heads back into the dorm, but was ambushed by Chantey after she entered. The three girls drags her into the shower room, they duck taped her mouth so she wouldn't draw any attention. After entering the shower room, the three girls pull out their knives, but was stopped by Dana.

"What the hell are you doing Ward?" Psych asked.

"You actually think I'll give up Victoria to you creeps, I don't think so." Dana said as she punches Psych.

"What do we do now?" Chantey asked.

"Kill them both if necessary." Sally responded.

Dana unties Victoria and heads out of the shower room, the three girls chases after them. Dana starts banging on the other doors as they head out of the dorm. With the psychopaths on their tail, Dana and Victoria spot David's body on the ground. The two girls manages to wake up David, Sally and Psych faces them head on. While Chantey improvised her own plan. David draws his gun at the psychopaths, while Dana and Victoria heads towards a safe spot. Sally rushes in on David, punching him in the gut, Psych knees him in the face. David recovers, and manages to shoot Sally in the leg, as payback Psych lands a devastating roundhouse knocking him out cold.

Dana and Victoria did their best to outrun Chantey, but it was no use, she was way to fast. Dana fought her off in order to give Victoria a chance to escape. Chantey lands a left hook on Dana, and catches up to Victoria. With no where else to go, Chantey tackles Victoria. As she struggles to set herself free, Dana catches up to them, landing a few punches on Chantey. Victoria manages to escape, Chantey throws a knife at Victoria's back. With a huge amount of pain flowing through her body, Victoria couldn't get away in time, Chantey launches Dana off of her, and finishes off Victoria by stabbing her deeper in her back. A few of the students leaves their dorm and surrounds Chantey. But she manages to escape with a few bruises, while Sally and Psych leave the academy with a gunshot wound.

"Woah, hey Dana are you okay?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, but Victoria is dead, David fought off two of them but he is knocked unconscious." Dana informed the other students.

"I'm calling 911 now." Alyssa said as she pulls out her phone.

"No need, the police and medic are on their way." David said as he approaches the students.

"Thank god dude you're ok, they really messed you up." Justin said as David checks Victoria's pulse.

"Damn it, I hate to say it, but she gone." David informs the students.

"It can't be, ouch." Dana said as she sits down in pain.

"Yeah Dana and I did everything we could." David and the other students surrounds Victoria's body.

Stella pulls out her phone to call Max. "Hello Max its Stella."

 _"Hey Stella what's going on?"_ Max asked.

"Victoria is dead." Stella informed Max.

 _"Are you serious, Chloe wake up, we have get to Blackwell now!"_ Max said as she wakes up Chloe.

Max and Chloe arrives at Blackwell, surrounded by the police and various amount of ambulances. Dana and David was seen sitting in the ambulance, getting fixed up. While Victoria's body was taking away in one of the ambulance. David and Dana was talking to the police telling everything that has happened.

"When I first arrived at the school there a black vehicle, I investigated, next I know I feel a sharp sting in my neck and then the next thing I know, I was found unconscious." David informs the police.

"I was with Victoria the whole time, trying to get her away from one of the psychos, I got bruises all over my mid section and face, and yet the psycho manages to throw her knife at her back and stabs her in the back even deeper, these girls are sick and twisted." Dana informed the police.

"Warren, Alyssa what happened?" Max asked.

"They got her Max, those three psychos got her, we heard banging on our doors, and then gunshots." Alyssa informs Max.

"Dana and David took one hell of a beating trying to protect her." Trevor said.

"Holy shit, that mean the entire Vortex Club are gone, Nathan is still missing, those three has to go." Chloe said.

"Well Dana, and Hayden are here, and apparently they were the only two we didn't see in the video, it is safe to say that they weren't on their kill list." Brooke explained.

"You're right Brooke, it all make sense now,but that doesn't matter no more, the only thing that really matters, is those psychos are going down, once these bruise go away, but the real MVP goes to Dana, she manage to take on one of those psychos on her own, now everybody get back to bed, Max, Chloe you two." David commanded.

"Come Max, lets head back home." Chloe said as she Max drives off.

"This is the final straw you psychos, I'm putting an end to this, once and for all." David said.

A few hours later

Sally, Chansey, and Psych were on their way back to the mill, they had happened to run into Mrs. Prescott and Kristen Prescott. Their was broken down, Sally and Psych strapped themselves with a couple of tasers. "This is our lucky day, two Prescotts in our sight, Psych, you come with me, Chansey be ready if they try to run." Sally commanded.

"Alright." Chansey responded.

"Hey, is there something wrong here, ladies?" Psych asked.

"Yes, our engine wont start, we could a little jump start that would nice." Mrs. Prescott responded.

"Mom something feel right about." Kristen felt suspicious until she felt an electric sting in their neck.

"Chansey what are doing?" Psych asked.

"Trust me on this, take their car in the woods, a few squad cars just drove by heading to the mill." Chansey responded.

"Good thinking, tie them up in our car for now, and lay low for a while." Sally said.

Back in the bunker

David and a few other officers did their own investigation, they found Nathan and Mark Jefferson's body, a cabinet filled binders with the missing schools including Racheal Amber. They even recovered many surveillance tapes, Sean Prescott was seen in the tapes as well. "Guys this has been going on right under our noses, Sean Prescott has a lot to answer for." David said as his cell phone ring. "Speak of the devil, hello." David answered."

" _I know this is a bad time, but my wife and daughter are missing." Mr. Prescott sounding frustrated._

"Ok look, I need you and the Vortex Club parents to come by the station, for a major update, there is something that may interest you." David responded.

 _"Will do." Sean Prescott hangs up._

"I need those tapes to be brought back to the station, Sean Prescott is going down, as for his wife and daughter, we'll a search, and get Mr. Marsh on the phone and have him come by the station as well." David commanded.

"Yes sir." The officer replied.

"This has to end for good, I will catch those psychos, and be sure Sean Prescott answer for this bunker." David said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Final Standoff

The Arcadia Bay Police Station 5:30 pm

A day after the deaths of Nathan and Mr. Jefferson, all the parents of the Vortex Club excluding Hayden and Dana, were gathered by David, to be questioned about their children involvement of the incident of Kate's video. All of the pieces of the murders were finally connected, there was only two problems, the suspects' next plan, and their true motives.

"Look Mr. Madsen, my Logan has been known as a major goofball with a passion for football, but why would anybody murder him?" Mrs. Robertson asked,

"Well that's easy, the murderer is related to the humiliated girl on the video, thanks to them her reputation as the most innocent girl has been torn apart." David said as he pause the video.

"Mr. Madsen, I better get some answers on what has happened to my son." Mr. Prescott demanded.

"Actually Mr. Prescott, you have a lot to answer for as well, after the we found Nathan's body, we found some pretty interesting stuff, Mr. Marsh what I am about to show you, is really disturbing." David said as he hands over Mr. Marsh a binder label Kate.

"What in god's name is this, why is my child looks unconscious in these photos you bastard?" Mr. Marsh grew angry and lands a punch on Mr. Prescott's face.

"Alright take an easy, Mr. Marsh, I'll take it from here." David said as he escorted Mr. Marsh and the other parents out.

"You better be going somewhere with this, I could end all of you." Mr. Prescott said as he rubs his bruised face.

"Oh I am, besides the binders of the missing schools girls including Racheal Amber and all of the surveillance footage, where you, Nathan, and Mr. Jefferson drugging those innocent girls, is more than enough to put you away for good, boys lock him up until its time for his court date." David said as the other officers arrest Mr. Prescott.

"I will end you, my son is dead, and I get arrested?" Mr. Prescott said as he enter his cell.

"That's right, your days of running this town are over, now I have three psychopaths to hunt down." David said as he makes his way out of the station.

"Mr. Madsen, what is your next plan, I want to be sure that our children gets justice, despite of their actions in that video." Mrs. Chase asked.

"I will hunt down those psychopaths once and for all, you have my word." David responded.

Meanwhile outside of the police station

Chansey, Sally and Psych, were keeping an eye on Sean Prescott, the remaining members of the Prescott family were already tied up in the hideout. They needed to hatch a plan to bail him out fast. It wouldn't be a finale without him, they stay hidden and statched a small knife taped up on each of their leg. One by one the girls entered the police station, Psych distracted one of the officer, while Sally and Chansey heads downstairs where Sean Prescott was being held. They noticed an officer watching over Mr. Prescott, Sally and Chansey reached for their knives and stabs the officer in the back and grabs the keys to his cell.

"Who are you guys?" Mr. Prescott sounded terrified.

"Your worst fucking nightmare." Chansey responded by taping his arms and legs.

"What is it like to be an officer?" Psych asked.

"Well its not an easy job to do, but it does has its benefits, I should check on Prescott, I'll be right back." The officer leaves his post while Psych reaches for her knife and stabs the officer multiple times in the back.

"Okay Psych, lets head out, get the door." Sally commanded.

"So what we do now?" Chansey asked.

"We'll head back to the bunker, we have enough gas and matches to do this thing, so he will feel the burn along with his wife and daughter, its to bad they took Nathan's body, for the sake of this town, the Prescott bloodline will be no more.

"Preach it sister." Chansey said she put Mr. Prescott in the trunk.

"Now we have a bloodline to end." The girls said as they enter their car.

Blackwell Academy

The parents of the deceased students, retrieved their children's belonging, while David stayed outside of the school deducting his next move. his only choice was to head back to the bunker for more clues. Max and a few of the other approached David with some questions of their own about the situation. David didn't mind sharing information about what was going on.

"What is going to happened to the Vortex Club now? Stella asked.

"There is no Vortex Club no more, I think the three psychos might want the Prescotts dead.

"How do you know for sure?" Justin asked.

"Two of them went missing, last night, hold on." David paused as he answers his phone." Hey what's on?" David asked.

 _"We have a problem, two officers were stabbed to death, and Prescott is gone." The officer informed David._

"Are you serious, those psychos has strike again, right under my nose, I know where to find them, get a few squad cars and head to the old mill where we found Nathan, I will get a head start." David commanded.

 _"Copy sir."_ The officer said as he hangs up.

"I have to go guys, those psychos are not going nowhere this time." David said as he drive off.

Meanwhile at the bunker

Sally, Psych and Chansey pours gasoline all over the Prescotts, their moment of triumph has finally arrived. Once the Prescotts are gone the entire town would be free as a bonus. "So before we begin, I have to say these past few days were amazing, not to sound like a sicko, accomplishing this was not easy, you guys are like sisters to me, I couldn't have done this without you guys.

"Same here Sally, we got your back to the end." Psych responded.

"Same with me." Chansey said.

"Now lets ends this bloodline." Sally, Psych and Chansey lights a match and flings it towards the Prescotts, a fire spreads out throughout the bunker. The three girls heads out closing the door behind them. "Girls I think we have a surprise visitor waiting for us, lets go." Sally informed the comrades.

As they head out of the mill the fire still manage reach the entire mill, David and other officer stops the girls in their tracks. "Ok stay right where you are, don't move." David commanded.

"You're to late, the Prescotts are gone, my sister's honor has been restored, there nothing much left to be done." Sally and her comrades raises their knives in the air.

"Listen don't do nothing rash, we have Kate here she wants to say a few words." David said as he brings out Kate.

"Sally you don't have to do this, I know you wanted to protect me, but murder isn't the answer." Kate informed her sister.

"I know, but it doesn't matter no more, the entire town is free from those Prescott vampires thanks to us, there is nothing much left for us, this is goodbye for good." Sally said as she, Psych, and Chansey slit their own throats with their knives and fall on to the ground.

"Goddamn it, why did this happened?" David slowly approaches their dead bodies. "Somebody get the fire department and a medic, Kate are you okay?" David approaches Kate.

Kate was on her knees crying, the twin she hasn't seen in years took her own life. "I don't know, I don't know what to do now." Kate sounding real terrified.

"Don't worry, your family is aware of the situation, the case ended in failure, but no more murders from this point on, guys you know what to do when they get here?

"Yeah." One of the officers responded.

"Good I will escort Kate home." David said as he escort Kate to her family.

A few days later Arcadia Bay Therapist Office

After the events of the Arcadia Bays Psychos, Kate made some arrangements for her to see a therapist before class. Dr. Foster was the therapist in town. This was the best for Kate after all that has happened, she will feel better within a few weeks.

"Ok Ms. Marsh I understand you have been through a lot this past few weeks, let me know when you are ready to start." Dr. Foster informed Kate.

"I don't where to begin." Kate sounded nervous.

"Why don't we start with the video, what were your intentions that night?" Dr. Foster asked.

"All I wanted to do was meet new people, after one sip of wine, I end up making out with some boys, and was humiliated, come to find out later that my wine was spiked, the other students laughed behind my back for days, I felt really unmotivated for a while, the person who ever listened was Max Caulfield, nobody else ever believed me and kept getting worse, so that's why I decided to end my life. " Kate responded.

"Ok that's a start, it seems throughout this situation you were dealing with some mild depression, its looks like you had a difficult time, what did your parents thought about all of this." Dr. Foster asked.

"It didn't do any good, especially with my mother, I brought shame to my family, I literally had nobody om my side except for my dad." Kate responded as shed some tears.

"Its okay, you have some negative thoughts throughout the situation, how did you feel when your friend Max stopped you from jumping off the roof? Dr. Foster asked as he handed Kate a box of tissues.

"It felt like I had a fighting chance, until my twin sister came on to the scene with all the murders." Kate responded.

"Uh oh looks we're out of time, next week we could talk more about the situation." Dr. Foster informed Kate.

"Ok." Kate said as she exits out of the office and head back to her dorm and she receives a mysterious phone. "Hello who is this?" Kate answered.

 _"Hello twin sister." Sally responded._

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead." Kate answered in a surprised tone.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Arcadia Bay Morgue

After a few hours the events at Old Mill, Sally, Chantey and Psych were announced dead, or so everyone thinks. The morgue workers woke up the girls and telling them that they were in the clear. The three girls got up and changed into regulars clothes. One of the workers turned out to be Chantey's cousin Melissa, who got to theirs bodies before anybody else did.

"You three girls are sick and twisted, I have no idea how you manage to pull off the finale like that. Melissa complimented her cousin.

"Easy remember that sfx makeup kit we used to scare off the neighborhood kids every Halloween? Chantey asked.

"The one Mitch gave you before you were sent off?" Melissa responded.

"Yeah, I had some stashed up, its a good thing we used when we did." Chantey said as she doing some stretches.

"You guys fooled those cops big time, I didn't think you guys would pull something off like that, so what you guys going to do now? Melissa asked.

"Easy we go somewhere in the Midwest, lay low, start fresh." Sally answered in an exciting tone.

"You guys could think of something at my place, we are on borrowed time here." Melissa informed the trio.

"Ok good idea." Chantey said as the other two girls head out.

An hour later

Melissa and the three girls heads out of the morgue and drive down to her place. The trio take turns washing themselves off and change into some pajamas. Something was bothering Sally, she faked her own death in front of her own twin sister. She felt like she did the right thing killing the Vortex Club and the Prescotts, but it wasn't enough. Before she moves forward with her plans, she had to hear her sister's voice at least this one last time.

"Hey guys I'm going to use the phone for a while." Sally said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Psych asked as she was lying down on the bed.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Sally responded as Psych tosses the phone.

Sally returns to the room where she sleeping. She starts to dial some numbers on the dial pad, and waits for an answer. _"Hello who is this?"_ Kate answered.

"Hello twin sister." Sally responded.

 _"Oh my god, I thought you were dead."_ Kate answered in a surprised tone.

"You really thought I would kill myself like that, you I'm full of tricks up my sleeves." Sally responded.

 _"What you want?"_ Kate asked.

"To say goodbye, forever." Sally said.

 _"You serious?"_ Kate asked.

"Of course, I wanted to hear voice one last time." Sally responded.

 _"Tell me, why did you kill all these people the past few days?"_ Kate asked.

"For you silly, the Vortex Club tarnished your reputation, made you a laughing stock and you almost committed suicide, as the for the Prescotts, they were just a bonus." Sally responded to her concerned sister.

 _"All that bloodshed wasn't really necessary, and you know I don't like any sort of violence."_ Kate said.

"You right, but it was necessary, it what kept us safe all this time, remember that time in the first grade when that Malcolm kid kept bothering you? Sally asked.

 _"Yeah, he always tried to take my jellybeans, you gave punched in him is his stomach."_ Kate answered.

"Or the time in the third grade, when that Monica girl tried to steal the bracelet, Uncle Ralph gave us on our birthday?" Sally asked.

 _"Yeah, she always had something against us, you poured milk on her head that day."_ Kate responded.

"Exactly, mom didn't always approve of my actions, dad always considered it as self defense."

"Hey Sally sorry to interrupt, but we have to get going." Psych informed Sally.

"Alright, look Kate its time for me to get going for good, it was good hearing your voice one last time." Sally said as she can hear Kate crying.

 _"Please promise me you'll be careful out there."_ Kate responded as she wipes away her tears.

"Of course, goodbye sister, I will never forget you." Sally responded as she hangs up the phone.

The trio hops into Melissa's car, she had enough gas in the car to take them to Montana. As the four girls hit the road, Sally was deep in thought, remembering all the time she used to spent with her sister before she was sent off to the asylum. Now that Arcadia Bay believing that they were dead, it was time for them to move on. Going back to the asylum was a bad idea, especially after all the murders they committed. A trip to the Midwest was the best solution, it was a good way to lay low and get a fresh start.

"The last call you made, was your twin?" Chantey asked.

"Yeah, I had to hear voice one last time." Sally responded with a smile on her face.

"That's so sweet." Psych praised her comrade.

"You going to miss a lot aren't you?" Melissa asked.

"Oh yes, I definitely will, so with that said, next up Montana." Sally said with an exciting tone.

"You got it." Melissa said as she continues to drive.

"Girls this will be a start to a whole new beginning, to start a new life, and leave behind the past. Sally said as the other girls cheers her on.


End file.
